Faith
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: This is Edward and Carlisle. From the very beginning. Time jumps but generally linear in the jumping, please read and review. This is likely to get highly suggestive/Limey and eventually will involve SlashyLemons... NONCANON. ABANDONED!
1. Noon

**A/N: I decided to do a fic using a random word generator when I saw it mentioned on an amazing Drarry Drabbles fic by Kalira69(if you like that kinda thing check it out! Its great.) This is kind of a drabblechapter fic, it has a plot, and it is pretty linear timewise, but the chapters are 200 words each. I don't know how often I will update so don't hate me. Anyway now on with the drabbling! **

**Noon...**

There was a heavy knocking on my door. I couldn't answer because the noon sun gleamed outside.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Masen, she is asking for you, she is dying sir, could you come?" The person panted, clearly having ran from the hospital.

"I won't be long, now return to the hospital."

I waited until I was sure he was gone, sure I wouldn't be seen. Then I shot to the hospital. Careful not to beat the messenger back.

I knew that her husband had just died, knew that she and her son would soon follow.

"Dr. Cullen. Save him, I know you can. Save Edward." She rasped. Then her breathing stopped, the spark in her eyes gone.

In that moment I knew, I had to save Edward. I rushed to his ward, finding the boy in a similar state to his now deceased mother.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear as I clamped my teeth into his neck. He writhed beneath me. I leaned back and watched his green eyes lose their glow before fluttering shut.

I picked Edward up, his small thin frame no problem for me, and I ran. Halfway across the world he opened his eyes.


	2. Training

**Training...**

"Edward!" I yelled as he launched himself at the bear.

"What?" He looked up after sinking his teeth into its neck, his face covered with blood.

I sprung across the river and landed beside him. _Sometimes I swear he takes to things far to quickly, he worries me._

"Why do I worry you, Carlisle, I'm only good at this because I had a good teacher." He looked up at me.

"I wish you'd-"

"Sorry, I can't, I try to block." His eyes, now gold, were glazing with venom tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I was saying I wish you'd listen when I'm thinking about things I can't bring my self to say."

"Like?"

"Not here, later. When we've both finished."

"Carlisle, but you won't. You'll avoid it like always."

"I promise Ed, I promise I will." I looked into his eyes, so he knew that I meant it.

"Now, on with the hunting."

"Okay."

"I'm a good teacher then?"

"The best." He flashed me a million dollar grin.

"Okay, I give you an A for hunting."

"Only an A, it was perfect!"

"Until you let your prey bleed out while talking to me. Not bad though, excellent execution on the jump."


	3. Expression

**Expression...**

"Ed, I promised we would 'talk'." I said, that was yesterday, but there was a major emergency at the hospital.

"Yeah." He said in a platonic tone.

_Edward, honestly, I want to fix this. You never tell me what's going on, I intended to save you because your Mother asked me to. Then I saw you. When I saw you, I wanted to save you, simply because you were too young, too beautiful to not be saved. Edward I fell in love with you. Your glittering green eyes, your almost not quite ginger hair, that million dollar smile. I'm still in love with you. I will never not be in love with you._

"Is that why you always have really random thoughts around me?"

"What?"

"About surgery and science and that kind of thing."

"Yes, I know I've been avoiding you a lot too lately. And I shouldn't have been, it was wrong of me."

"Its okay."

_Shit, he hasn't mentioned it._

"I guess I've been falling for you too."

_You don't have to lie._

"I'm not lying. I mean it."

My heart felt like it would burst at any moment. I felt a smile spread wide across my face.


	4. Commitment

**Committment...**

"So Carlisle."

"Yeah Edward?"

"You know how you said you love me?"

_I do love you, its not that I was just saying it, I do. Oh god I hope you know that, I hope you don't think so little of me that I'd lie about loving someone._

"Calm down, I was." He paused recollecting his thoughts. "You know you said you love me? How about we act a little on our feelings?"

_Oh fuck yes. I'd love nothing more than to push you over the edge of ecstasy screaming my name._

"Maybe we should talk about this first Ed."

"You forget I can hear what your thinking."

"Edward, I can't. I was brought up properly, and so were you. I love you, and I want to do this properly. I know we can't get married as humans but we can go to the Volturi they will do it."

"You want to marry me?"

"Shit! Umm." I looked down at the floor. If vampires could blush I would be the colour of a beetroot by now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! That is if your asking?"

"Since your accepting." I smiled at the younger man who now perched on my knee.


	5. Drama

**Drama...**

"So you will do it then Aro?"

"Of course Carlisle. You do know that being bonded as vampires isn't the same as being married, yes?"

"Yes, my time spent here with you was not wasted."

"I taught you well then?"

"Of course."

I turned around when I heard the door creaking open, to see Marcus holding Edward by the neck.

"I saw this rouge in the city." Marcus spat.

"Aro." I barely spoke before he had realised.

"Marcus, un hand the boy."

"Aro, he is a-"

"No, he is Carlisle fiancé and they are to be married here, so if you would release the poor boy."

"I'm not a boy." Edward said flippantly.

"Sorry I didn't mean it in offence, Carlisle gets the same, you are a boy, compared to me."

"Sorry." Edward looked down.

"Aro, this is Edward, Edward - Aro." The two shook hands.

"So you are a mind reader too?"

"Yeah." Ed looked at me puzzled.

"I read too." Aro supplied.

"So you are going to marry me and Carlisle?"

"Yes."

_The correct grammar is Carlisle and I._

"Carlisle, you are not the grammar police." Ed toyed winking at me.

Aro laughed before leaving Edward and I alone.


	6. Magic

**A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in over 2 weeks *hiding* don't kill me. I was ill, then I got one really crappy exam result and yeah. SORRY!**

**Magic**

I looked across Edward, he looked amazing. I couldn't believe he was actually mine.

_You look especially beautiful today love._

Edward smiled slightly at my thought.

"Edward you understand that although in some ways similar this is more than a marriage. You will not be able to leave Carlisle, nor he you, the consequences of doing so would be horrific." Aro asked.

"Yes, I understand."

"And you Carlisle? You know that this cannot be retracted, that should either of you wish to walk away it will cause extreme pain to both of you?"

"Yes I understand the dire consequence of such actions."

.

"Then with this ring-"

"Then with this ring I declare my undying love for you never to wane only to grow for as long as we should both exist and beyond then." I took over sliding the ring onto Edward's finger.

_I love you Edward. _

He spoke his vow and placed the l ring on my finger.

"You are now bonded eternally."

The rings began to glow tying us to each other for eternity. It was magical, we beamed at each other. I leant towards him and him toward me. Brushing our lips together for one sweet moment.

**A/N: If you want to know what is going on in my life, and how writing is going then please go to my blog (it's my homepage on my profile:) I try to blog every day, and I will pop news on there. Again my apologies for the lack of updates I hope you don't hate me too much :) x**


End file.
